Out of line
by BonnieKateWinchesterCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward are bestfriends. But Bella has a secret. She is having an affair with John Mason, their biology teacher and Edward's step father.Not a oneshot


**This is my new story hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just the storyline.**

Looking up at the person I had once loved I couldn't even comprehend what happening. As I lie on the floor begging for my life, it occurred to me that I had seen this coming the whole time, but still I chose to look the other while I gave myself to this person.

"you've been a very naughty girl Bella" He said as he stood over me.

I couldn't bring myself to reply to him, I just cowered in the corner. He Knelt down beside me and tucked the hair from my face behind my ear and kissed my forehead . I then become under the impression that he would stop beating me, I was wrong. He lifted his foot above my face..... Then it goes blank.

2 Months Before

Biology wasn't one of my favourite subjects. Frankly I found it gross and I wasn't practically good at it

Either, I was on the bridge of failing because my mind always went into a buzz when I was in class. My best friend Edward Cullen was sitting next to me writing notes in his book. Edward was good at biology, he was good at everything. He was also really good looking too, behind the big glasses were piercing green eyes that could dazzle any girl if they cared to look hard enough and messy bronze hair, he was also as pale as a sheet. He always said that he would rather stay inside and read a big book then go outside and get dirty. Nobody saw Edward the way I did, he was an outcast with no friends.

I stared at Edward concentrating very hard which I didn't quite understand considering he already knew all of this. I saw Edward look at me from the corner of his eye and blush when he had caught me staring at him. He had no idea how special he is. I continued to stare until he silently laughed and pointed to the teacher. I snapped my head up and pretended to pay attention.

I kept my eyes on the whiteboard trying to make sense of what it said. I didn't understand any of it, i started to day dream again when I felt something hit my arm lightly. I looked down to see a piece of paper with Edward's handwriting on it.

_**Did you want to come by my house later? I could help you study for Biology? And don't you even try saying that you don't need help like last time. **_

As I read the note I forced myself to stay in the present and not think back to that night. So I quickly wrote back.

Ok you can help me study but after that I'm going to kick your ass at foosball. Be prepared.

I quickly passed him the note and watched as he read it. I didn't notice the teacher coming over until the note disappeared from his fingers. I looked up and Mr Mason was reading it. He smirked and turned to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella but foosball will have to wait for another day. Today you have detention with me for failing your last test" He smirked again and walked back to his desk as he crumpled the note and throw it in the bin. I looked over at Edward who was glaring at Mr Mason.

Class soon ended and Edward and I packed up our stuff silently. Edward said his goodbyes and left for his next class. I was halfway out the door when I was stopped

"Bella!" came from behind me.

I turned quickly and walked over to Mr Mason's desk at the back of the classroom.

"Yes Mr Mason? What can I do for you?"

"Passing notes in class Bella is something I don't tolerate in my classroom. Even my step son would get in trouble for that".

Mr Mason was Edward step father. His parents had divorced when he was only 5. His mother never met anybody until she brought home John Mason, our biology teacher. They had met at parent teacher night and started dating. Edward never liked Mr Mason as it was, then he started dating his mother and the hate was taken to a new level. Everybody said that it wouldn't last long, but then Edward called me up crying one night telling me that John has proposed and Esme said yes. I had never understood why Edward didn't like him. I always thought he was a nice guy, a little strict but a nice enough guy. I always thought it was just because he didn't like seeing his mother with another man. I never understood why, I understand perfectly now.

"Mr Mason, Edward just wanted to help me study so I wouldn't fail biology again"

"Bella when are in private please call me John"

"I'd prefer to stick to a professional manor when we are school Mr Mason"

He walked up and removed the hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"You could always call me what you call me in bed"

Saying this he looked to see if anybody was there, he pushed me against the wall and crushed his lips upon mine. His lips forced a response out of mine and I was kissing him back. I placed my hands on his chest, one of his hand cupped my cheek while the other trailed down my body. His hand stopped at the top of my jeans. He slid his hand into my jeans and started massaging. I pushed against his chest and he broke away from the kiss. He looked down at me with pure lust in his eyes.

"I should be getting to class"

"Ok Bella. Don't forget that you have detention with me this afternoon, will you?"

I shook my head and ran out of the room. I didn't stop until I reached my next class. I was already five minutes late thanks to that kiss. I quietly took my seat and opened my book. The teacher announced that we would doing a handout on Shakespeare.

I had already finished my sheet so I thought about the kiss some more. I didn't know why I kept this affair with my biology teacher going, every time I said that I wanted to end it, he would always kiss me and tell me it was ok and I would run right into his arms. This guilt was eating at me inside. I couldn't sleep at night anymore because I was such a horrible person. I didn't want to hurt anybody, Edward or Esme. When I thought about what would happen if they found out, how much it would hurt them. It was too much to bear. But I couldn't bring myself to end it for good. I was a selfish person.

I sat back remembering the night it all started.

_Flashback 5 Months_

I lay in my bed bored, Dad was at work and my brother Emmett was at his girlfriends house, so I was all alone. I decided to text my best friend Edward.

**I'm Bored. Home alone. –B**

Two minutes he wrote back.

**Poor Bella. Why don't you come over? We can play foosball. –E**

Going to Edwards sounded better than sitting around all day. So I put on my boots and a rain coat.

**I'll be over in a few. Cya soon. –B**

For my birthday my dad and Emmett had gotten me a red truck. It was old and you couldn't go over 50 but I still loved it. I drove to Edwards and parked. I ran undercover and rang the door bell. Normally Edward would open the door before I had been standing there for 5 seconds and he would pick me up in a big hug. There was no answer so I rang it again, still no answer. I put my hand on the door handle and it as unlocked. _What the hell _I thought. I opened to door and went in. I couldn't see anybody.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

Still no answer. I checked the kitchen and then went up to his room. I went in and he wasn't there. I stood there for a few moments when I decided I would go to the kitchen and wait. When I turned around I ran into our Biology teacher Mr Mason. I screamed and fell to the floor.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here and then I heard you calling for Edmund"

I stood there stunned.

"You mean Edward?"

He started laughing as he helped me off the floor. We were both standing but he kept his hands on my shoulders. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable so I tried to move but he just tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"Ummm Mr Mason your hurting me"

He made no attempt to move.

"Bella sweetie please call me John" He leaned in sightly.

"Ok John could you please let go of me?"

"Of course honey" He let go of my arms but still stood too close to me.

"So Bella why don't we go downstairs and watch a movie, wait for Eddie to come home?"

"Sure"

He were walking down the hall when he suddenly stopped at his bedroom door. He opened it while he was still facing me. There was something in his eyes that really scared me. I was really confused. 

"Umm Mr Mason.. I mean John, whats wrong?"

He just stood there and said nothing. The look in his eyes got stronger and I got even more scared.

I was about to ask again what he was doing when he started speaking.

"You know Bella, Edward always talks about you. Sometimes I think he's obsessed with you."

I stood there paralysed not knowing what to say, all I could do was stare at him in confusion.

"But I can understand why, you're a very beautiful girl, and you're gonna make me very happy"

"What?" I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Oh come on baby, you know what I'm talking about" As he said this he put a lock of my hair behind my ear and kissed my temple.

I began to realise what he was saying and I was scared.

I tried to run down the stairs but he caught me. I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. He pulled me into his and Esme's bedroom, I tried to grab anything to stop him but it didn't work. He throw me on his bed and I tried to crawl away. He pulled me back and turned me over. He slapped my cheek and I screamed. He then began removing my clothes.

He continued to remove all my clothes until I was completely naked, all I could do was to lie there and cry. I could feel his hands all over me. He was grabbing my breasts and it really hurt.

"Now baby this is going to hurt but don't worry the pain will go away and then it will feel so good you'll be begging me for more, I promise." He said as he spread my legs.

I felt him push a little into me. It hurt so much.

He pushed past my barrier and all the way into me. That hurt even more.

He started moving inside me and soon the pain eased. I was disgusted when the pain became pleasure. The more he moved the more pleasure I felt.

I was soon forgetting who this way and what he was doing to me when I started moving with him.

"That's my girl Bella, it feels so good"

I reached up and kissed him and moaned into his mouth. I felt so good.

He flipped us over so I was on top. We were moving with each other and the pace increased. I could feel my orgasm coming. He reached up and kissed me and held me to him.

"I'm gonna come baby" He groaned.

"Me too"

With a few more thrusts he spilled his hot cum in me and my stomach tightened and I came around his cock. I collapsed on top of him and kissed his neck.

I looked into his eyes and the realisation hit me that I had just slept with John Mason. My Biology teacher. My best friends step father.

What have I done?

**Cheers**

**Bonnie Kate Winchester Cullen**


End file.
